TODO MI AMOR
by micaprudence
Summary: Bella sierra los ojos y te besate. Mañana te echare de menos, y cuando este lejos escribiré cada día, y te enviaré todo mi amor./OS


**Twilight y los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía y esta inspirada en la cancion "Al my loving" de los sensacionales Beatles**

* * *

**_Todo mi amor_**

Finalmente llego el día, el día en el que el se iría. Lejos de aquí, lejos de ella, lejos de todo lo que conocía. Seguiría su sueño, aquel en el que le daría a conocer al mundo su música. Todas esa melodías que ella inspiro en él, porque si no fuera por su dulce bella no hubiese llegado a donde lo hizo.

Ella era su amiga, su compañera, su amante, su todo. La vida los había juntado y ahora se encargaba de separarlos, porque no podía llevarla ante este nuevo destino que se asomaba ante el. Si bien ella era su amor, renunciar a esta oportunidad no era una opción. Se sentía estancado y encerrado allí, el mundo era demasiado grande para quedarse por siempre en el pequeño pueblo de Forks.

Bella sentía ese vacío que queda cuando pierdes algo que no podrás reemplazar. Sus sentimientos eran un remolino de emociones. Estaba feliz por el éxito de Edward, pero no podía evitar tener ese lado egoísta que deseaba que aquel caza talentos jamás lo hubiese oído cuando cantaba en el bar. Porque ahora el se iría, triunfaría en la vida y conseguiría todo aquello que siempre soñó, pero lo haría sin ella…

El le prometía que jamás la olvidaría, que volvería por ella para que pasaran el resto de su vida juntos. Sus palabras eran tan hermosas, y Bella deseaba con todas sus ansias creerle, creer que aquello era posible. No es que dudara del amor de él, pero había que ser realistas. Edward estaría en New York solo y rodeado de cosas nuevas, no era imposible que su soledad lo llevara a los brazos de alguna dama, después de todo él era un hombre interesante con mucho que ofrecer.

Nunca odio tanto su diferencia de edad como en este momento, Edward era dos años mayor que ella, se había mudado junto a su casa cuando ella solo tenia 11 años. Apenas lo vio supo que el era el chico para ella, su sonrisa era lo mas hermoso que jamás hubiese visto. Edward cuando vio a bella se sintió embargado por una inmensa ternura, ella era la niña más hermosa y tierna que había visto nunca. A medida que pasaron los años los sentimientos fueron cambiando, Bella sedejo de ser una niña y Edward sintió como el deseo por ella crecía, comenzando a verla como la hermosa mujer en la que se habia convertido.

Ahora se presentaba ante ellos la prueba más difícil que pasaron nunca, más que los celos, las peleas, las diferencias, más que cualquier cosa. Ella debía quedarse para terminar el instituto y él debía aprovechar esta oportunidad única que se le daba. Entre los dos quedaba una promesa, aquella en la que juraban que su amor seguiría igual. Bella le prometió que lo esperaría y Edward que no la olvidaría.

Estaban en su prado, aquel donde pasaron los momentos más importantes de su relación, donde se demostraron su amor más de una vez y donde se hicieron su más grande promesa.

- Bella, sierra los ojos y te besare. – le dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a su rostro y le murmura esas palabras al oído.

- Mañana te echare de menos. -

- Recuerda que siempre te seré fiel. – ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Más te vale… –

- Y cuando este lejos te escribire cada día, mandandote todo mi amor... – siguó diciendole el mientras la abrazaba.

- Te extrañare tanto – le confeso Bella.

- Imaginaré que estoy besando, los labios que añoro... – poco a poco Edward poso sus labios sobre los de ella y le y le dijo sobre ellos

- ...esperando que mis sueños se hagan realidad – bella no lo resistió mas y presiono su boca sobre la suya demostrándole en ese beso todo lo que sentía.

Cuando la intensidad del beso disminuyo Edward se separó lentamente de Bella y con su corazón en las manos la miro y le dijo

**- Todo mi amor** te enviaré… -

**_¿Fin?_**

* * *

**Bueno, este es mi primer one shot, es la la segunda cosa que escribo y subo asi que espero que a aquellas persona que lleguen a leerla les guste. Si te pasas por aqui y lees esto, por favor deja un review. Son un gran insenivos para todas aquellas que nos animamos a escribir algo y compartirlo. Puedes dejar tu opinion y critica (siempre y cuando no sea agrasiva :P) que seran muy apresiadas.**

**Saludos a quienes esten ahi!**

**micaprudence**


End file.
